Mission: Save the Hell's Queen
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: A squeal to Hell's Princess. Rose Heartiffila, the daughter of Zeref and Lucy also known as the princess of hell, has already become 12 years old. But instead of having a party like every other year, her mother got sealed while protecting the kingdom and she and her father both got teleported to Earthland. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Intro**

**Lucas Dreyer,** 11 years old, the son of Laxus and Cana, Card Dragon Slayer and has blond hair and brown eyes, personality like Laxus when he was a kid, but likes a little of Beer.

**Julia Fullbaster**, 11 years old, the daughter of Juvia and Gray, Ice Mage, has blue hair like Juvia and strips like Gray, personality like Juvia's and has a crush on Lucas.

**Ryo Fullbaster**- 10 year old, the son of Gray and Juvia, Water Mage, likes to fight with everybody in the guild, has black hair like Gray's and Juvia's eye color, personality like Gray's.

**Miu Justine**- 9 year old, daughter of Mira and Freed, Take-over, likes to be a matchmaker and sometimes helps her mother at the bar, has long green hair in a ponytail, and wears Mira's child clothing, personality is like Mira's and secretly likes Len Redfox.

**Len Redfox**- 9 year old, son of Levy and Gajeel, Paper Dragon Slayer, a bookworm like his mother but still knows how to fight, has black hair, and secretly likes Miu.

**Takeru Strauss**- 10 year old, son of Evergreen and Elfman, Take-over, a total image of Elfman but with brown hair, personality like Elfman's and stubborn like Evergreen

**Elina Fernandes**- 10 year old, daughter of Mystogan/Jellal and Erza, Equip, blue hair and has Erza eyes, wears an armor like Erza, likes chocolate cake, personality like Erza's but mysterious like Jellal.

**Teiko Soul** (A/n: I have no ideal what's Bixlow last name), 8 year old, the daughter of Lissana and Bixlow, white hair tied in a side ponytail, wears a purple masque, Soul magic, likes to tease people, personality like Bixlow's.

** Rose Heartiffila (A/N: Ya, because i have no ideal what is Zeref's last name),** 12 year old girl, with long blond hair tied into 2 ponytails with pink ribbons, black eyes, wearing a pink and purple Lolita dress.


	2. Chapter 2-Disaster Birthday Rose

**Mission: Save the Hell's Queen**

Me: Yahoo, minna!

Lucy: You kidding me? Aren't you suppose to update instead of making stories?

Me: But…But I have tons of ideals on my notes and my X Queen story is finished!

Rose (The one in the story not me): Whatever, why did you name me your name anyway?

Me: Because I always wanted to be in FT! and what better way to do it?

Rose: So, I'll act like you?

Me: Is that bad?

Zeref: Not really….hey, don't you have a Kuroshitsuji story to write?

Me: I'm not posting that story until one of my FT stories are finished!

Zeref: Whatever, Rose does not own FT because if she did, she'll have already put total romance in it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mama!" yelled the 11-year-old, soon to be 12, Rose

"Yes dear?" asked Lucy as she put down her book.

"Did you know, that tomorrow is my birthday?!" said the happy Rose

"Of course I do! We're going to have a huge celebration, with delicious chocolate mix with strawberry 3 layered cake!" said Lucy

"Yay!...But, does it have to be in a ball form again?" asked Rose with a little sad tone

"Unfortunately yes, you know your father. He likes how he can have navigations from other rich people that own a famous company" said Lucy

In those few years, Zeref had become a loving husband but he was always busy at work and since he was so busy he had very little time to spend with his family. And when there was always a celebration, he'll always do business in it.

"Aw…but at least we get to spend time together!" cheered Rose

"Yup! I wonder what will daddy give you this year" said Lucy

"Maybe a exceed?" asked Rose

"You already have Hime" said Lucy pointing to the white exceed drinking tea.

"But she's yours and I want one my own" whined Rose, since it was not fair that she was a dark dragon slayer and didn't have an exceed.

"Well….maybe I could talk with daddy about it" said Lucy putting a finger on her chin.

"Yay! Thank you, Mum! You're the best!" yelled Rose as she hugged Lucy and went to her room to sleep, since it was like 11 pm. (A/N: Yes, the underworld also has sky changes)

After Rose left, Lucy giggled to herself at how cute she was when her mum was alive in the human world in the past.

"What's so funny, Luce?" asked Zeref as he walked into the room.

"Nothing, just that Rose reminds me, how I would have acted in the past when mum was alive in the human world" replied Lucy

"Yes, but she is alive in the dragon world" replied Zeref.

Lucy gave him a small smile "Yes, but daddy isn't" said Lucy with a sad voice

Zeref gave out a small frown and leaned Lucy's head onto his shoulder, with one of his arm holding Lucy's other shoulder and the other arm patting her head.

"Don't be sad, Luce. He was a human and humans can't live long" said Zeref

"Ya…" replied Lucy, as she lift her head and kissed Zeref, as Zeref kissed her back.

As soon as they ended their long passionate kiss, they both had a smile on their faces.

"You know, Rose said that she wanted an exceed" told Lucy

"An exceed? Well…I can't really give her that, because she has to find one herself" said Zeref

"Ya, dragon slayers has to find their own wings, but I wonder if there are any in the Underworld?" said Lucy

"Well, if there isn't then, I could always take Rose to Earthland and search for one" explained Zeref.

"You can't! Think about all the possible dangers!" said Lucy

"You worry way too much, besides I'm with her and she can protect herself" sighed Zeref

"But…." Pouted Lucy cutely.

Zereft chuckled at the sight of Lucy and patted her head once more.

"Fine…..she can go…..but if anything happens to her, I'll go master and slave on you!" said Lucy with a finger pointing to Zeref.

While Zeref sweatdrop and thought about all the orders that Lucy gave him.

"Alright, alright. Now its time for you to go to sleep" said Zeref, as he carried Lucy to their bedroom.

"Is the party prepared?" asked Lucy as she lied down her bed with Zeref next to her.

"Yup, and invited everybody close to us" said Zeref

"When close you mean future business partners" said Lucy sternly.

"You know I have too" replied Zeref.

"But can't you at least take one day off, just for your own daughter's birthday?!" said Lucy with an angry voice.

"Says a person that doesn't do any work but play all day long" said Zeref, fed up about this topic going over and over again.

"Excuse me?! At least I spent time with my own family more often!" argued Lucy

"Are you saying that I don't spent time with you and Rose?! You know how busy I am with the kingdom! Why don't you try doing my work for once in your life instead of giving orders!" challenged Zeref

"Ugh! I don't even know why I married you!" yelled Lucy, as she turned to the other side of the bed and ignored Zeref

"Me neither!" said Zeref as he too turned to the other side.

But both off them were missing the heat from each other but they were too stubborn.

'Sigh, looks like I'll apologies tomorrow. Well, she is kind of right.' Thought Zeref, as he drift of to sleep.

**Next day! (A/N: Happy Birthday Rose-chan! Rose: Whatever…it won't be happy anyway)**

Zeref was looking high and low for Lucy, since she suddenly decided to ignore him since this morning.

Zeref was about to give up on finding her, when he saw Rose

"Hey, Rose!" called out Zeref

"Yes, daddy?" asked Rose as she faced Zeref

"Have you seen your mummy?" asked Zeref

"Yup, mummy is in the ball room" replied Rose

"I see, come on, let's go check the party" replied Zeref as he took Rose's hand into his.

**At the ball room**

"Mummy!" yelled Rose as she waved at Lucy

"Ah, Rose" said Lucy, completing ignoring Zeref

"Um….." began Zeref, but Lucy just ignored him.

'Oh damn' thought Zeref

"Neh, why is mummy ignoring daddy?" asked Rose looing at the two of them

"Well…..who says I'm ignoring daddy? See" said Lucy as she went to Zeref and hugged his arm, really really really tight.

"Um….Lucy, you're hurting me" whispered Zeref

Lucy just glared at him and walked off

**Time skip, Party Time!**

"Welcome everyone to my daughter's 14 year old birthday party!" announced Zeref as everyone clapped.

"Presenting, Princess Rose!" announced Lucy

Rose came down the steps, wearing a dark pink and black ball gown with her hair having her usal two ponytails but curled at the end.

Cheers were heard all over.

"Now then, let the party begin!" yelled Zeref as everybody once again cheered.

Rose imminently went to the food area, and filled her plate with candy, candy, candy and more candy

"Um….don't you think that's enough?" asked Lucy as she came behind Rose

"Candy is never e-" but before Rose could finish her sentence the castle rumbled.

"W-What's going on?!" yelled Lucy, as everybody started to be frighten.

Then suddenly, the entrench was smashed by a huge tiger with snakes crawling in and making the guests panic and ran all over the room.

"Hell's Flame!" casted Zeref as he put his hand on the floor, making the snakes burn into a black fire.

"Who are you?! Show your self!" yelled Zeref

"Gihihihi, don't tell me you forgot about me?" said a dark voice, as a man with his white hair bangs coved his eyes and he was wearing a black hat and coat.

"Joker….." hissed Zeref

"Congrats, you remembered me~" said Joker

"What are you back here for?!" yelled Zeref

"Easy, I'm just here to get the powerful, _Black Jewel._" Said Joker

"I won't let you! Dark Force, Destroy!" yelled Zeref as a huge dark energy ball came out his hand and shoot to Joker

"Protection Shield" said a woman with black hair, wearing very revealing dress, as she used her red heart umbrella and makes the ball disappear.

"Who's that?!" said Lucy with Rose as they got behind Zeref.

"She is Heart, one of Joker's slaves" said Zeref

"Wait….is that my heart clip?" asked Rose as she looked at Heart's head, which had one huge Heart shape clip.

"Oh this? I found it lying around, so I took it since it suited me" replied Heart

"Hey! I liked that clip, so give it back!" yelled Rose

"Tch, what a troublesome brat" said a yellow haired men, with a dark blue shirt and black pants on and bandages coved his skin. Plus, snakes were crawling all over him

"Spade….." growled Zeref

"Spade, you should have put fire proof snakes instead of harmless weak ones, that doesn't even a percent of poison in them, jing" said a girl with brown hair, wearing a blue dress and bells in her hand

"Clover….. everybody, whatever you do, do not listen to her bells" said Zeref

"Haha, the people over there are scared of us, Usagi-chan!" said a happy cute voice, as a girl no more than a 4 year old came, she had a black ribbon on her head, brown hair and wore a yellow shirt and light pink skirt and she held a bunny in her arms.

(A/N: Check out my profile for images!)

"Diamond…..this is bad" mumbled Zeref


	3. Chapter 3-Frozen Lucy

"Why do you need the jewel?!" asked Zeref

"Easy, to destroy the world and have our queen to regain her form" said Joker

"…what a lame thing" commented Rose

Everybody fell down anime style.

"How is that a lame thing?!" yelled Joker

"Well, isn't it like taking over the world and since there are a lot of bad guys that want to take over the world, this isn't new" said Rose

"It may be like that but there is a different in it!" said Heart

"How so?" asked Zeref

"Once we destroy this world, we'll build a world of paradise for us, where our beautiful queen will rule and the humans will serve." said Spade

"Doesn't that sound super awesome!" said Diamond

"Well, you can't! The world is nice just the way it is" said Lucy

"Yes but it can be even better" said Spade

"How is making us your slaves better?!" yelled Rose

"Anyway, we are not letting you get the jewel" said Zeref in battle mode.

"Fine, we will do it the hard way" said Joker as he snapped his fingers

"Fan! Wind Slasher!" said Heart as her umbrella turned into a red fan with heart shapes on it and Heart threw it on the ground, which made it role in a fast speed.

"Snake, attack" commanded Spade as his snake crawled to Zeref.

"Hehe, jing~ jing~, sound wave!" said Clover with a grin as her bells hit the ground and a black wave appeared.

"Haha, let's play~! Usagi transform!" said Diamond as her rabbit turned into a big scary monster with long sharp teeth.

"Death Shield!" casted Zeref as a shield went over them, which made it block everyone's attacks

"Well, I can't let you block out all the fun, now can I?" Joker smirked and he used his scythe and cut a hole in the shield.

"Everyone stand back! Death Vortex!" yelled Zeref as he blast a black hole to Joker.

But Joker dodged it by using his scythe to block it. "Restriction Chains!" casted Joker as his scythe disappear and chains came out of his sleeves and wrapped around Zeref's neck like a collar.

"Zeref! Element Dragon's Claw!" yelled Lucy as she broke the chain but a circle of the chain was still hooked on Zeref.

"What?! This thing is stopping me from using my power!" yelled Zeref as he struggled to get the chain off.

"Heh, the chain around your neck is a magic proofed one, and it is impossible to get it out" said Joker as he watched Zeref went out cold because the chain was draining his powers.

"Why you! Roar of the element dragon!" yelled Lucy

"Nah ah ah" teased Joker as he looked at his team, so maybe someone could fight her. But the others were too busy fighting the demons in the room (A/N: Remember their in the underworld, so of course their powerful too)

"Tch, looks like I have to handle this. Shadow go take the jewel" said Joker as his shadow flew out and up the castle.

"NO!" yelled Lucy, but then Rose ran towards the shadow

"Dark dragon's roar!" yelled Rose as she shoot back the dragon to the ground.

"Tch, all well, we are winning anyway" said Joker as he looked at his team, which is having an ease to defeat the devils.

"No way…." Said Lucy, knowing that she can't possibly defeat them while taking care of the jewel.

"Oh? Are you going to give up?" said Joker

"…..Rose go to daddy and no matter what happens be with each other" said Lucy, as Rose just quietly went to Zeref having no ideal what is Lucy planning to do.

"Giving up?" asked Joker

"No way am I ever going to give up!" yelled Lucy as her body began to glow

"What?!"

"I am going to freeze this place and no one is allowed to come in! Which means you won't get the jewel!" yelled Lucy as ice form around the area

"But that means you'll…." Said Diamond wide eyed

"Looks like it" said Lucy

"Everyone escape!" said Joker, knowing that it is impossible to defeat a lost forbidden spell.

"Mum?" asked Rose full of concern.

"Rose, I'm teleporting you to Earthland and when you're there, your father will know what to do and take my keys with you…" said Lucy with a gentle smile as she made Rose and the still sleeping Zeref disappear with her keys in Rose's hands.

When they were gone Lucy let out all of her magic and a magic circle appeared below her.

"Oh, Heaven's above give me strength,

Let the stars protect this place,

May no one enter the place,

For if thee do then they shall be stop with grace,

Let the place be surrounded,

By a barrier of ice and guards of stars,

Protect thee,

Kōri no Sutā!"

Lucy chanted the lost forbidden magic and the whole place got frozen and Lucy was too frozen in a block of ice, lying down in the throne room, in front of the throne.

With Lucy's white gown surrounding her and vines of black roses surrounding her….she looked absolutely beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4-Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Zeref POV**

Ugh….why is it so dark in here? Oh right, I got knock out by some stupid necklace. I wonder how Lucy and Rose is doing? Wait….I have to open my eyes, duh

**Normal Pov **

"Ugh….." grunted Zeref

"Dad?" asked Rose as she shook him.

"Rose? Where are we?" asked Zeref

"Mummy says, she'd teleported us to Earthland and then she told me to listen to you" said Rose

"Earthland?...I see. Well, since we are in the middle of this forest…you don't suppose you have Pyixis, with you?" asked Zeref

"Pyixis? You mean the penguin key?" asked Rose as she healed up Lucy's keys.

" Well…..you don't suppose you know how to use them?" asked Zeref

"But, I don't know celestial magic…" said Rose

"Well…..why don't try?" asked Zeref

"Ok…..Open thee, gate of the campus? Pyixis!" said Rose as she healed up the key

POOF!

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" yelled Loke as he appeared

"Loke?" question Zeref

"Zeref?! Where is Lucy?!" said Loke

"Sealed in the castle" said Rose

"What?! No wonder I couldn't sense her magic…alright, I'll go ask Pyixis to come and you probably hold up the right key next time" said Loke as he disappeared and Pyixis came out.

"Hey, Pyixis. Can you tell me the way to Fairy Tail?" asked Zeref

"Pi!" yelled Pyixis as he began to walk and they followed

**In front of the FT guild**

"Looks like we're here" said Zeref

"Where is this place, daddy?" asked Rose

"This is where your Mum's guild is" said Zeref

"You mean that mark on Mum's hand is this guild's mark?" said Rose

"Yup"

"Cool, we get to see Mum's friends!" smiled Rose

"I guess, so…come on" said Zeref as he opened the doors.

"What did ya say, card boy?!" yelled Ryo

"I said stop your sister from stalking me…..all the way home! Stripper!" growled Lucas

"Julia is not stalking…..Julia is just looking at Lucas-sama 24/7" replied Julia

"That's called stalking!" yelled both of them at her

"Ha! You're kid just got yelled at!" teased Natsu to Gray

"Quiet Flame head! Its not my fault that she took over Juvia's personality!" yelled Gray still glancing at his wife. Who keeps stalking him even though they were married.

"Mum! Daddy is making me train with his iron again!" yelled Len running to Levy

"Geh, I'm just trying to make you stronger!" said Gajeel

"Gajeel….." said Levy in a scary voice and glaring at Gajeel

"Gihi?"

"Ready for another battle, demon?!" said Elina in her heaven's wheel armour.

"Bring it on, Tatiana" growled Miu in her Satan Soul form.

"Oh, fighting is manly!" yelled both Elfman and his son, Takeru.

"Shut up! Stop saying man this and man that, already!" yelled Evergreen as she hit them both with her fan.

"Haha, you guys got beat up with a fan!" laughed Teiko as her dolls that are flying behind her saying 'beat up~ beat up"

"HELLO! PEOPLE!" yelled Rose, getting annoyed that she's getting ignored

Everyon went silence for moment and Mira step out and asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rose Heartiffila and that's my dad, Zeref" introduced Rose with a sweet smile

"R-Rose-chan….?" Asked Mira with tears in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"OMG! I can't believe how you grown!" yelled Mira as she came and hugged Rose

"Yo, Zeref! How you doing?" asked Gray

"Well, not that fine…." Said Zeref

"What do you mean? And where's Lucy?" asked Natsu

"Well…" so Rose explained the whole situation on what happen, the guild was shock and sad at the same time

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" yelled Natsu with a fist of fire.

"Calm down, Flam brain. We don't know how to even get to the underworld!" said Gray knocking Natsu's head.

"Well, I could teleport us but my magic isn't working because of this chain" said Zeref pointing to the metal around his neck

"I'll see what we can do" said both Freed and Levy.

"Ok, so until we figure out how to get those chains, off you…..we need to find you a place to stay" said Mira

"Well, they can stay at Lucy's old apartment, she has been paying the rent, if she ever came stay at Earthland" said Gray

"So that's what that 70,000 Jewel was spent on" said Zeref

"Ok, so Zeref, Rose and Hime can stay at Lucy's apartment and looks like you guys are going to join our guild" smiled Mira

"Hime? She's here?" asked Rose

"Ya, didn't you know?" asked Cana as she pointed to Hime, drinking tea with Charle at the corner.

"Hime! I didn't know you were here!" said Rose

"Well, you didn't expect me to be frozen with Lucy, now did you" replied Hime

"Geez, and I was so worried…" pouted Rose

"Well, come on here and have your mark!" said Mira, holding the guild stamp. So the 3 of them walked up to Mira.

"Where do you want it?" asked Mira to Hime

"On my back, in purple" said Hime as Mira stamped on her back.

Then she turned to Zeref "You?"

"Midnight blue on my left shoulder" replied Zeref

"And how about you?" asked Mira as she turned to Rose

"Hm…..I'll have the same place as Mummy did but in hot pink" said Rose

"Alright" answered Mira as she stamped Rose's hand

"Well, 3….." started Erza

"2….." continued Wendy

"1!" yelled Gray

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! Let's party!" yelled everyone


	5. Chapter 5-Meet the kids

"Haha, I didn't know mummy's guild was this crazy" laughed Rose

"Well, you should have seen them when their on missions, they'll destroy the whole town in a second and don't even get their rewards sometime" said Elina, facing Rose

"Woah, I wonder how they even mange to get houses. I'm Rose Heartiffila by the way" said Rose

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elina Fernandes" said Elina

"Fernandes, as in Erza's and Jellal's kid?" asked Rose wide eyed.

"Ya, how you know?"

"Well, my mum used to always tell stories about her past and she told me about everyone in the guild" explained Rose, and when she finished everyone had gather around Rose,

"Really? What did she tell about me?" asked Levy

"Well, she told me she had a best friend that has blue hair and wears orange, besides that she loves to read and was always waiting for the next part of Mum's story, so I'm guessing your Levy Mcgarden? The one whom was in love with Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer and now married?" told Rose as she pointed to Levy and Gajeel

"Woah, your as smart as bunny girl" said Gajeel in shock that a 12 year old would know so much about them.

"Well, I really liked Mama's stories" said Rose as she smiled sadly.

"Ya, you sure love Lucy, unlike someone" growled Natsu at the last sentence and glared at Zeref

"Eh? Me?" asked Zeref as he pointed to himself

"Yes you! I trusted you with Lucy and what did you do to her?! You failed to protect her!" hissied Natsu as he grabbed Zeref's shirt

"At least, I tried! I couldn't do anything with this thing on my neck!" challenged Zeref

"By a stupid chain?!" yelled Natsu all burning up

"Oi, somebody stop them!" yelled Gray

"We can't, Natsu is too flaming to be near and Master is at a meeting!" said Mira

"Can you do anything, Erza?" asked Levy

"At this high of anger, I think even he could even beat me" said Erza

"EH?!" yelled everyone in shock

"Dark Dragon's Roar!" yelled Rose as the roar hit Natsu, which made him hit the wall.

"Rose?! You're a dragon slayer?!" yelled Cana

"What do you expect from my daughter?" asked Zeref

"Nobody hurts Daddy!" yelled Rose as she spread her arms out in front of Zeref

"Tch" grunted Natsu as he stood up and sat at the corner of the bar

"Sigh, don't worry about it. He really liked your mum when she was still here." Said Gray as he put a hand on Rose's shoulder

"Really? Well…was he mum's partner, Natsu Dragoneel?" asked Rose

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Mom told me that she used to have a crush on Natsu before she met Dad" explained Rose

"SHE DID?!" yelled Everyone that was listening.

"Yup" smiled Rose

"Haha, what the hell?! Your Dad had to be saved by his own child!" laughed Teiko

"Hey! Don't talk like that! And who taught you that word?!" scolded Lissana

"Um, Dad?" replied Teiko

"Bickslow…" said Lissana in a scary way.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Bickslow as he ran away from his scary wife, while Teiko stick out her tongue.

"What a brat" mumbled Rose

"Excuse me?" asked Teiko with a glare

"Oh nothing" said Rose acting innocent

"Do you have a problem with me, Flower girl?!" challenged Teiko

"Does that problem include your rude attitude, Ghost girl" challenged Rose

"For your information, I'm Teiko Soul and I certainly don't want to fight some flower girl" said Teiko

"Well, this flower girl has thorns and I believe that you are the daughter of a guy that had been defeated by Loke and Mum, and a girl that was suppose to be dead but not" hissed Rose

And then an intense glare was begging between them.

"Um…..I don't think it's the right time to fight right now….." said Len as he sweatdrop at the intense glare

"What are you talking about? Fight is manly!" yelled Takeru

"Whatever…and you are?" asked Rose turning to them

"I'm Len Redfox" greeted Len

"And I'm Takeru Strauss! Let's be manly!" yelled Takeru

"Well, for your information I'm a girl and…." Said Rose as she pointed a finger at Teiko

"I declare you as my new rival, Teiko Soul!" announced Rose

"Hmp, fine with me!" said Teiko

"Ara, ara, looks like another rival pair is born" said Miu helping her mum clean the mugs

"Another?" asked Rose as she looked at Miu

"Well, there are a lot of rivals in the guild, foe example, Natsu and Gray" said Miu as she pointed to the guys that was fighting with each other.

"Hm….so, I'm guessing, your Mira's and Freed's daughter?" asked Rose

"Yup, I'm Miu Justine and in case you're wondering, Elina is my rival" said Miu

"Ya, I wasn't wondering that at all….." mumbled Rose

"Anyway, I wonder who would be a nice pair with you~?" teased Miu in matchmaking mode as she looked around the guild

"Oi Miu, don't go matchmaking people again! The last time you did, Julia ended up stalking me!" yelled Lucas

"Stalking…?" asked Rose

"Ya, stalking just like her mother, which she is still doing right now" said Lucas as he pointed to Julia, behind a pole looking at them and Juvia looking at Gray.

"Well, that's…..like daughter like mother" said Rose as she sweatdrop

"Anyway, I'm Lucas Dreyer, the great card slayer " introduced Lucas

"Oi, Fortune freak!" yelled Ryo

"What is it, Stripper?!" yelled Lucas

"Julia asked…..cough threaten cough…..that is he could get one of your….I can't believe I'm saying this…shirts" said Ryo

"Why does she need my shirt?" asked Lucas feeling awkward

"How the heck should I know?!" yelled Ryo

"Well tell her NO!" replied Lucas

"Tell her yourself, I'll get beat up if I did!" said Ryo

"Fine…" grunted Lucas as he stomped over to Julia

"Oh, hi there, I'm Ryo Fullbaster and that girl over there is my sister, Julia Fullbaster" said Ryo pointing to Julia

"Hi and you are kinda missing something…."said Rose as she looked away

"Huh?..." said Ryo but then when he looked down, he was wearing noting else but his boxes.

"Oh Damn! Where did my clothes go!?" yelled Ryo

Then suddenly the door to the library opened and Freed came running out.

"Guys! I think I found a way to undo that chain around Zeref's neck!" yelled Freed


	6. Chapter 6-A way to break the chain

"Really?! How?!" yelled Zeref

"Well, it says here that in order to remove the chain you either need the person whom put the chain around you remove it or a powerful mage that can use a lost forbidden spell" said Freed reading the book

"Eh? But the only person I know that can use a lost forbidden spell is Lucy and she was using her Hell's Queen form while doing it plus she almost lost her life" said Zeref

"But…..Lucy is the only powerful mage that we know is more powerful then any of us here" said Erza

"Then it looks like we have to fine those bad guys" said Levy

"But don't they live in Hell? How are we suppose to go there?" asked Gray

"Huh? Who said anything about them living in Hell?" asked Zeref

"They don't?!" said Mira

"Of course they don't, if they did Papa would already kill them" said Rose

"Then where do they live?" asked Laxus

"On Earthland, duh" said Hime

"…..And that place is…?" asked Gajeel

"Well, if I remember correctly it should be at…..the other side of Fiore…Loire, we should probably get there in 3 days time if we take the train to River Station and then take a boat to reach Loire." said Zeref

"Alright! So who's going" asked Erza

"I do! Because I'm Lucy's partner!" said Natsu

"If flame head is going then so am I!" said Gray

"Then if I'm going too! I'm not missing out on this action!" said Ryo

"If Gray-sama is going then so am I!" yelled Juvia

"Heh, this looks like I'll be fun, count me in" said Laxus

"Then if Dad is going then I am too" said Lucas

"Lucas-sama is going?! Sign me up!" said Julia

"Gihi, don't forget about me! I never miss any action! Plus Len is going with me too!" said Gajeel

"Eh?!...Mama…." said Len looking at Levy

"Hm….why not? Some father and son bonding won't hurt. Besides if anything happens to you, I'm sure that it won't happen again. Right? Gajeel-kun" said Levy glaring at Gajeel at the last part

"A-Aye…" replied Gajeel

"If Len is going then…" said Miu looking at Mira

"Ara, you can go too" said Mira

"Aye!" smiled Miu

"If my rival is going then so shall I" said Elina

"Helping to fight is Man!" yelled Takeru

"Well, then I'm going to since I can't miss a chance to compete with my rival" said Teiko

"Really? I prefer if you didn't" glared Rose

"Hey, is really ok to have that many people follow, I mean even I'm following" said Erza

"Don't underestimate the enemies, Erza, they are even more stronger than the Oracion Seis and Sabertooth combined" said Zeref

"Anyway…so Natsu, Gray, Erza, Ryo, Julia, Lucas, Juvia, Laxus, Miu, Len, Gajeel, Elina, Takeru and Teiko, are following Zeref, Rose and Hime right?" said Mira

"Yup!" yelled everyone

"Alright, so we meet at the train station 1 hour later, alright?" said Erza

"AYE!"

* * *

**Sorry if its short...I'm too lazy to right more :P**


End file.
